Kế hoạch sinh con của Tiểu Yến Tử
by dreamlinks-211
Summary: Tiểu Yến Tử có hẳn một kế hoạch để sinh một đứa con thông minh nhưng Kỳ lang nhà nàng thì lại không phục.


**Kế hoạch sinh con của Tiểu Yến Tử**

Khi kể câu chuyện này chúng ta cùng quay ngược kim đồng hồ về thời điểm 8 năm trước, phải, chính là 4 năm sau hôn lễ 2 nhân vật chính đáng yêu của chúng ta.

Một buổi sáng trời đẹp lên cao, Cảnh Dương cung tràn ngập những âm điệu trẻ thơ đáng yêu, wei wei, đừng hiểu lầm, hài tử đáng yêu đó không phải là kết tinh tình yêu của Vĩnh Yến nhà ta đâu, mà là Tiểu Khang Vy đấy, ngàn vàng bảo bối của Phúc phủ cũng là đối thủ số một của Nhĩ Khang nhà ta trong cuộc chiến giành nàng Minh Châu cách cách.. Chả phải sao khi mà bây giờ đi đâu nàng Tử Vy nhà ta cứ một điều cũng Đông Nhi của muội thế này, hai điều cũng Đông Nhi nhà muội thế kia. Có một lần Tiểu Yến Tử còn nghe Phúc thị vệ nhà ta than thở với Vĩnh Kỳ

_ Cái gì mà núi không đỉnh trời đất hợp mới dám đoạn tuyệt với chàng, cơ bản là bây giờ chỉ cần một Đông Nhi xuất hiện nàng ấy vội đã không để ta trong mắt.

_ Haha, đại thiếu gia Phúc gia oai dũng cao ngạo ngày nào giờ bị hạ gục dễ dàng vậy sao, còn là bởi một nhóc con chưa đầy 3 tuổi. Than ôi thời oanh liệt nay còn đâu

Cái giọng cà khịa này của phu quân yêu quý nhà ta quả làm Phúc đại gia không khỏi nổi máu, huynh ấy gằn giọng

_ Vĩnh Kỳ, là kim không đâm trúng thịt không biết đau, đợi đi, một ngày nào đó Tiểu Vĩnh Yến chào đời huynh cũng vào lãnh cung mà ở, kaka – hình như vừa nói huynh ấy vừa chớp chớp mắt mơ màng nghĩ tới cảnh đó, trong lòng cục tức không khỏi hạ xuống phân nửa.

_ Thế nên tôi không như huynh, chả có để cho địch thủ xuất hiện sớm thế đâu, tốt nhất là tận hưởng thế giới 2 người xem vài năm. Giờ nhìn mà xem, 2 phu thê nhà tôi khác chi thần tiên quyến lữ, đi đâu cũng có đôi có cặp, vạn người mong còn không được.

_ Huynh muốn thế thôi đâu có nghĩa là Hoàn Châu cách cách nhà huynh mong muốn, tôi thấy cô ấy mỗi lần trông thấy Đông Nhi nhà chúng tôi là 2 mắt sáng rỡ, hết ôm rồi nựng, thiếu điều chưa yêu đến 1 phát nuốt nó vào bụng thôi.

"Cái tên Nhĩ Khang này có biết mình đang nói gì không hả, làm như ta là nữ yêu không bằng"  
>Thế nhưng bây giờ ngồi đây suy ngẫm quả thấy lời "hắn" nói là không sai, nàng thực rất thích rất thích trẻ con, chỉ là cái bụng không nghe lời, một phần lại có chút mặc cảm tự ti lỡ sinh ra một khuôn nguyên si Tiểu Tiểu Yến Tử thì sao, nó nghịch ngợm như nàng là chuyện nhỏ, nó văn bất thành, võ bất tựu mới là chuyện lớn.<p>

Nhìn sang Đông Nhi đang líu ríu đọc Tam tự kinh, cái giọng trẻ em non tơ đến là đáng yêu, cậu bé này đúng là di truyền tốt, cha mẹ đều giỏi giang khó trách nó thông minh sáng dạ như thế. Bà mẹ Tử Vy của nó giờ đang chăm chú nghe nó đọc, cảm động suýt trào nước mắt dù chắc là lần thứ n rồi thì phải, đến là sợ với mẫu tử nhà này.

_ Đông Nhi thật thông minh lanh lợi lại khôi ngô như thế, tương lai chắc vượt xa phu quân anh minh thần võ nhà muội nha. Mà muội cũng thật may mắn, mới tân hôn một năm đã có con, thật khiến người ngưỡng mộ – giọng Tiểu Yến Tử tràn đầy cảm thán.

_Tỷ cần gì ngưỡng mộ muội, tự mình sinh một đứa là được chứ gì – Tử Vy mỉm cười trấn an.

_ Tưởng tỷ không muốn sao, ai bảo cái bụng của tỷ nó dở, mà quan trọng là tỷ không có lòng tin … - câu nói chưa hết tiếng thở dài đã chặn lại.

_ Tỷ sợ gì ?

_ Nhìn Đông Nhi nhà muội đã thấy, đó chính là dẫn chứng của việc di truyền tốt, cha mẹ siêu phàm ắt có con siêu phàm, nhìn nó đi, có thể sánh cùng với thần đồng Cam La được rồi. Tỷ khác, con tỷ sinh ắt có một nửa ngốc nghếch lười nhác của tỷ, sau này sa mà ngẩng mặt được với người ta.

_ Tỷ này lại thế rồi, bộ tỷ tệ lắm sao, mỗi người một sở trường, đừng có tự ti như vậy chứ.

_ Dù sao thì cũng nên thẳng thắn nhìn nhận bản thân là tốt nhất – Tiểu Yến Tử kết thúc vấn đề bằng câu cảm thán này.

_ Cũng không hẳn là di truyền gì đâu, có một chút xảo thuật -Tử Vy nháy mặt, hạ giọng - nể là tỷ muội muội mới nói cho tỷ biết thôi nha. Là như vầy, lúc mới kết hôn không biết Nhĩ Khang đi đâu tìm được một quyển sách cổ, trong sách viết rất nhiều kỹ thuật về "cuộc sống hôn nhân" có một thủ thuật do người xưa truyền lại là muốn sinh con thông minh, phu thê tốt nhất làm "việc ấy" vào ngày rằm. - mấy câu sau Tử Vy nói nhỏ như muỗi kêu, Tiểu Yến Tử phải dỏng tai thật gần mới nghe được, nét mặt cả 2 không khỏi đỏ bừng.

_ Hai phu thê nhà muội cũng tuân thủ luật lệ quá chứ nhỉ – Tiểu Yến Tử phì cười chăm chọc.

_ Cái này cũng là do bọn nam nhân cầm cân nẩy mực thôi tỷ.

_ Nhĩ Khang nhà muội thật là có quy tắc đó chứ nhỉ – Tiểu Yến Tử che miệng cười, xong lại có chút bất an – Her, nhưng có vẻ cách này không ổn đâu, Vĩnh Kỳ nhà tỷ hắn hắn …

_ Hắn thế nào chứ ?

_ Hắn chính là chúa bừa bãi vô kỷ luật, mà tỷ thì lại … không có cách nào đối với hắn cả, hơn nữa dù nói hắn nghe mấy chuyện này hắn cũng không có tin đâu, còn cười chúng ta nữ nhân vô tri.

_ Cái gì mà nữ nhân vô tri chứ – Tử Vy bức xúc, nộ hoả công tâm, nói nàng không sao chứ còn cái người loan truyền cái "bí kíp" này chả lẽ không phải là tướng công anh minh thần võ nhà nàng sao, thật là căm phẫn quá đi, nói xấu tướng công ta, dù là ca ca cũng không nể tình đâu. Nàng nhếch mép cười, cái bộ não thông minh cấp vũ trụ của nàng đã nghĩ ra chiêu trả đũa (ôi thâm quá)

_ Tỷ thật là, chỉ cần tối tỷ nhốt huynh ấy ở thư phòng là được chứ gì?

_ Thật không? - Tiểu Yến Tử nửa nghi ngờ, nữa chính là "không nỡ"

Tử Vy mạnh mẽ gật đầu, đến Tiểu Yến Tử cũng có cảm giác nàng dùng hết nội lực dồn vào cái gật đó.

_ Nhưng … - Tiểu Yến Tử còn đang do dự

_ Thế tỷ có muốn có một hài tử thông minh lanh lợi, sau này là nhân trung long phụng không đây – Tử Vy nháy nháy mắt hứa hẹn.

Cũng may nước miếng chưa chảy xuống, Tiểu Yến Tử gật đầu như cái máy

_ Được rồi, tỷ đã quyết định, muội cứ tin tưởng ở tỷ, dứt khoát lần này lập trường là ở tỷ mà thôi, tỷ sẽ làm theo cách của muội.

Hai tỷ muội nắm tay nhau, nước mắt nước mũi, còn cảm động hơn ngày xưa lúc cùng lên đoạn đầu đài.

Ban đêm ở Cảnh Dương cung, như thường lệ sau khi cơm nước xong xuôi, Vĩnh Kỳ có một số công văn cần xem xét, thế là chàng rút vào thư phòng, được một lúc thì thấy Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà ôm một mớ mền gối vào.

_ Chuyện gì vậy?

_ Khởi bẫm Ngũ A Ca, là cách cách bảo chúng nô tỳ làm ạ, cách cách bảo nhắn lại với người là từ giờ đến rằm phiền người ngủ ở đây rồi – 2 nàng ngập ngừng đáp, rõ ràng trên trán cũng khắc 2 chứ không hiểu đây mà, có hỏi cũng như không.

Thở dài một tiếng, Vĩnh Kỳ bước vào phòng, Tiểu Yến Tử này thật là quá đáng mà, trước mặt 2 nàng kia cũng không để cho chàng chút sĩ diện, hèn gì người ta bảo là sủng quá sinh hư, chính là ông bà dạy là không bao giờ sai.

Cửa phòng đã khoá, Tiểu Yến Tử này, nàng dám nhốt ta ở ngoài. Vĩnh Kỳ nén giận cố dùng giọng ôm đồm nói chuyện:

_ Tiểu Yến Tử, chuyện gì, sao lại bảo Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà mang mền gối của ta đến phòng khách?

_Thiếp là vì muốn tốt cho Đại Thanh, cho dòng họ Ái Tân Gíac La nhà chàng thôi. - Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài, cái này nàng một chữ cũng không gian dối, nàng là ngàn lần vạn lần không muốn như thế thật mà.

_ Nàng nói cái gì vậy ta nghe không hiểu? - Vĩnh Kỳ càng nghe càng ù ù cạc cạc

Tiểu Yến Tử chán nản, lão công của nàng vốn là cứ muốn làm khó người ta, nàng bấm bụng kề vách nói nhỏ

_ Là Tử Vy nói với thiếp muốn sinh con thông minh phải đợi đến ngày rằm phu thê mới có thể làm chuyện ấy …

_ Chuyện gì cơ ?

Chả lẽ người ta nói giận quá mất khôn chính là ý này, lão công thông minh hơn người nhà nàng cũng có lúc ngốc đến không thể ngốc hơn thế này? Thật dễ điên mà.

_ Thì là chuyện vợ chồng nên làm đấy -nàng tức quá nói luôn không thèm kiêng kị chi nữa.

Ai ngờ đâu 2 nàng Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà nãy giờ vẫn đứng gần đó, không nhịn được mà che miệng cười, phát ra một âm thanh khúc khích, Vĩnh Kỳ thì đang sôi máu, nghe tiếng cười ấy thật không khỏi quay lại trừng mắt

_ Sau 2 cô không quay về nghỉ ngơi đi, khuya rồi.

Nhìn vẻ mặt này của chủ nhân, 2 nàng kia lập tức biến mất trong 1/1000 của giây.

Kiềm nén cục tức, Vĩnh Kỳ biết bây giờ mà có nóng cũng chả được gì, nương tử chàng chàng quá hiểu rồi, chịu mềm không chịu cứng, chàng cố gắng hạ giọng.

_Vốn cái đó chả có tính xác thực gì mấy, chúng ta đều là người thông minh, nàng lẽ nào lại tin vào mấy cái đó chứ, cho ta vào đi.

_ Thiếp chính là vô tri như vậy, thế nào cũng được giết lầm hơn tha lầm.

_ Là giết lầm hơn bỏ sót – hix, đến nước này Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn còn tâm trí sửa thành ngữ.

Câu này như đòn cảnh tỉnh Tiểu Yến Tử, con cái chả lẽ để như nàng vậy, nàng cắn răng, dứt khoát tư tưởng

_ Không được, thiếp đã quyết định, tối nay chàng ngủ ngoài đó. Thui mà Vĩnh Kỳ, coi như chìu thiếp một lần đi.

Nàng đã nhẹ giọng, trái tim chàng tự khắc sẽ mềm như bún

_ Ở ngoài trời lạnh lắm – chàng tìm cớ.

_ Thiếp bảo Trác Tử lấy thêm chăn cho chàng.

_ Dưới sàn nhà cứng lắm.

_ Thiếp sẽ bảo hắn lót thêm tấm nệm.

_ Tối một mình nàng sẽ sợ ma, rồi ngủ gặp ác mộng thì thế nào.

_ Không nghe không nghe …. - Tiểu Yến Tử kiên quyết bịt tay lại, lần này quả thật Vĩnh Kỳ đánh trúng điểm yếu của nàng, trời không lạnh mà nàng đã rùng mình một cái, để lấp liếm nàng cao giọng doạ -Chàng không chịu đi phải không, vậy thiếp về Thấu Phương Trai.

Câu này quả thật có tác dụng hơn chục câu trước, Vĩnh Kỳ im bật lủi thủi về thư phòng.

"Xin lỗi chàng Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp cũng là ngàn lần vạn lần đều không muốn đâu. Lạy trời cách này có hiệu quả. Huhu, sự "hi sinh" lớn lao của chúng ta"

Một buổi tối trằn trọc, chưa có đêm nào lại khó ngủ như vậy, đúng ra giờ này nàng phải nằm ấm êm trong vòng tay Vĩnh Kỳ dệt mộng, thế mà cả đêm cứ lăn qua lăn lại, mỗi lần trở mình, chiếc giường lạnh lẽo khiến nàng vừa khó chịu vừa có chút gì đó rợn người, chợt nhiên nhớ đến chết mỗi khi nửa đêm thức giấc cảm nhận hơi thở trầm ấm của Vĩnh Kỳ quanh người mình, cứ thế mà an tâm và nhẹ nhàng ngủ.

"Thật là dở quá mà, Vĩnh Kỳ đáng ghét, cũng là hắn dạy hư mình, bản cô nương 19 năm nay một thân một mình lăn lộn giang hồ xem trời bằng vung, từ khi nhập họ nhà hắn tự nhiên trở thành ma nhát gan, lúc đầu là vì muốn làm nũng thôi, ai ngờ sau này gạt người thành gạt cả mình, đâm ra sợ thật" - nàng khóc không ra nước mắt.

"Ngày xưa nhớ là không ngủ được Liễu Hồng có dạy mình một cách là đếm cừu mà, haha, có dịp dùng rồi"

"Một con cừu, hai con cừu … một ngàn hai trăm ba mươi ba con cừu..." - cứ thế từng con từng con cừu lướt qua mặt nàng, sao vẫn không có tí ti ông cụ nào là buồn ngủ cả, cứ ngửa mặt nhìn lên trần nhà mãi, thao thức …

Một cơn gió lạnh thoảng qua khiến nàng nổi hết gai óc, trong tưởng tượng của nàng những con cừu đó chợt biến thành những gương mặt ma quỷ yêu quái, đầy quỷ dị máu me.

Nàng cố gắng trần tĩnh bản thân, bước xuống giường đóng cửa sổ, giờ nàng mới phát hiện gió lạnh thấu xương thật, chạnh lòng nhớ đến Vĩnh Kỳ đang nằm ngoài thư phòng, dưới đất ẩm ướt thế mai lại bệnh thì sao. Nàng bước đến lấy thêm tấm chăn cứ theo hướng thư phòng mà đi.

Cẩn thận, nhẹ nhàng từng bước một bước vào. May là nàng có công phu đạo tặc bao năm, dù là tay mơ thôi nhưng so với người thường thì bước chân vẫn là có phần nhẹ nhàng nhanh nhẹn hơn đôi chút, nghĩ đến nàng không khỏi có chút tự hào cười thầm.

Lão công nàng đang nằm trên đất, dù phía dưới có lót một lớp đệm dày nhưng chắc hẳn vẫn còn lạnh lắm đây, nghĩ đến mà lòng nàng xót xa, nhẹ nhàng tỉ mỉ đắp chăn vòng quanh người chàng, khi nàng cúi ngừơi phủ chăn trên vai chàng, hơi thở của chàng nhẹ nhàng đều đặn sát gần nàng. Dưới ánh đèn mờ mờ, lông mày của chàng hơi chau, dáng vẻ không hề thoải mái, khiến nàng chạnh lòng, nhẹ nhàng dùng tay kéo thẳng nó ra. Vuốt nhẹ theo những đừơng gương mặt tuấn tú của chàng, nàng khẽ thở dài, giọng thì thầm rất nhỏ.

"Xin lỗi chàng Vĩnh Kỳ, lại để chàng chịu khổ rồi, ai bảo phúc tấn của chàng không nên thân, văn bất thành, võ bất tựu, vốn không thể để cho con giống thiếp được, nên dù cách này không đáng tin thiếp vẫn phải thử. Mong là con cái sau này nó giống chàng"

Đoạn nàng hôn nhẹ lên má chàng rồi định đứng lên bước ra, một bàn tay nhanh như cắt nắm lấy tay nàng, rồi theo đà kéo nàng ngả vào trong vòng tay chàng, trên môi chàng nở nụ cười nhăn nhở.

_ Chàng gạt thiếp, giả vờ ngủ, buông thiếp ra đi - nàng đỏ mặt giẫy người, nhưng chàng đâu dễ dàng như vậy, ôm nàng càng chặt hơn.

_ Nàng nói thử xem ta có thả nàng không – nụ cười của chàng ngày càng xấu xa.

_ Chàng ăn hiếp thiếp, từ mai không thèm noi chuyện với chàng nữa – nàng hậm hực lườm chàng.

_ Là ta ăn hiếp nàng hay nàng dụ dỗ ta – chàng cười gian xảo.

_ Thiếp dụ dỗ chàng khi nào? - nàng giận đỏ mặt gạt tay chàng ra.

_ Là ai đang đêm đang hôm đến đây vuốt mặt ta, còn thừa cơ hôn ta nữa – chàng kéo nàng vào lòng, nói thì thầm vào tai nàng.

Nếu lúc này có ánh đèn chắc hẳn chàng sẽ thấy mặt nàng đỏ hơn quả gấc, nàng thẹn quá hoá giận, giẫy nảy lên đánh liên tục vào ngực chàng.

_ Chàng đáng ghét đáng ghét, dám giả ngủ gạt thiếp.

Chàng cười khì để cho nàng đánh một lúc nhẹ nhàng ôm nàng vào lòng dỗ dành

_ Xin lỗi xin lỗi, là ta sai, ta không nên giả ngủ, cũng không nên chọc ghẹo nàng, đều là lỗi của ta, ta không tốt. Nhưng nếu ta không giả ngủ cũng không biết được nàng lại có nhiều tâm sự như vậy, sao sớm không cho ta biết. Là ta có lỗi, ta đối với nàng vẫn là chưa đủ tốt, bao nhiêu năm qua thế nhưng cái mặc cảm ngầm của nàng ta vẫn chưa chữa được, hoàng tộc nhà ta lại còn tạo cho nàng nhiều áp lực như vậy, xin lỗi.

Giọng chàng trầm ấm, êm dịu từng câu chữ thắm vào lòng nàng làm trái tim nàng thổn thức.

_ Không phải do chàng, là tại thiếp kém cỏi...

Tiểu Yến Tử muốn nói nữa cũng không được, hai ngón tay chàng đã chặn miệng nàng lại.

_ Ngốc, là ai nói. Sau này con chúng ta sinh ra nhất định phải sinh động đáng yêu như nàng, hơn nữa còn phải có tấm lòng lương thiện hào hiệp nghĩa khí như nàng nữa. Tiểu Yến Tử, không cần biết người khác nghĩ gì, đối với ta, nàng chính là hào quang sáng chói nhất, không ai có thể so sánh được với nàng.

_ Thiếp chỉ sợ con văn bất thành võ bất tựu như thiếp.

_ Chúng ta cùng dạy dỗ cho nó, cho nên nàng phải cố gắng học, để sau này còn dạy dỗ cho con thật tốt, có được không.

Dưới ánh mắt dịu dàng sâu thẩm của chàng, trong đêm tối sáng rực như hai ngôi sao, nàng có thể từ chối sao, ra sức mà gật đầu. Chàng mỉm cười, vuốt nhẹ mớ tóc loà xoà phủ trên trán nàng

_ Đại công cáo thành, coi như ta đã hỗ trợ tâm lý cho nàng thành công rồi, lệnh cấm túc của chúng ta cũng coi như bãi bỏ, có thưởng cho ta gì không? - nói xong chàng cúi xuống định hôn nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử dùng cả hai tay đẩy người chàng ra, nhăn mặt nhưng khoé miệng đã phì cười, rõ ràng là làm nũng đây mà

_ Chàng giả vờ ngủ gạt thiếp mà còn đòi thưởng?

_ Ai bảo ta giả vờ... sự thật là … không có nàng ta ngủ không được – âm thanh của chàng mang theo chút ma mị làm nàng một lúc tâm thần bay bỏng. Trong thời khắc phiêu diêu đó nàng còn nghe thấy tiếng bản thân nói rất nhỏ "Thiếp cũng vậy"

Chỉ còn nhớ được sau đó chàng cúi xuống, bờ môi chàng nóng bỏng phủ lên đôi môi mềm mại nhỏ nhắn của nàng...

_ Khoan, hôm nay không tới ngày.

_ Ta chịu trách nhiệm

_ Lỡ có...

_ Ta chịu trách nhiệm.

_ Tử Vy sẽ mắng thiếp.

_ Ta chịu trách nhiệm

_ Đây là thư phòng.

_ Mặc kệ đi.

_ Thiếp buồn ngủ lắm.

_ Thôi mà, nếu như nàng còn hành hạ ta dài dài như thế này chi bằng chúng ta đem tất cả những đứa cần ra đời đẩy ra một lượt cho xong đi. Thui thì, để chốc ta hát ru nàng ngủ nhé - chàng nhẹ giọng dụ dỗ

Nàng choáng đúng 2 giây

_ Chàng thật xấu xa.

_ Chỉ với nàng thôi.

Tới đó nàng chẳng nhớ gì nữa, hay căn bản là không còn nói gì, phu quân nhà nàng vốn là chán nghe những câu lải nhải của nàng đã nhanh chóng cho nàng một liều "thuốc gây mê" cường độ cao.

Lúc nàng tỉnh dậy thì là lúc ánh nắng đã lên đến đỉnh đầu, với tay qua bên cạnh thấy trống, vậy là Vĩnh Kỳ đã đi cho kịp buổi chầu sớm. Nhìn tấm chăn đắp rất cẩn thận 2 lớp xung quanh người, lòng nàng dâng trào một cảm giác ấm áp thoả mãn của được sủng ái. Trên bàn Vĩnh Kỳ còn để lại mảnh giấy

"Tiểu Yến Tử, sáng có buổi chầu sớm, trưa ta sẽ về ăn cơm với nàng, ở nhà ngoan ngoãn, có việc gì cứ gọi Minh Nguyệt 4 người họ, không được trèo cao hơn những chỗ vượt đầu người, ngủ dưới đất cả buổi tối sáng nay ta đã nói Minh Nguyệt nấu cho nàng ấm trà gừng, phải uống cho hết, trưa ta về kiểm tra"

Nàng phì cười lắc đầu, Vĩnh Kỳ này thật là có tố chất làm phụ huynh mà, chưa gì đã tập luyện trên người nàng rồi, bốn năm nay đúng như Tiêu Kiếm còn khen ngợi nuôi dưỡng nàng trắng trẻo mập mạp (haizz, tưởng nàng là heo à) đến cảm mạo cũng chưa bị một lần.

Mới bước ra khỏi cửa, rón rén nhìn trước ngó sau, sau đó nhón gót ôm đống chăn mền về phòng, bụng bảo dạ nếu bọn Minh Nguyệt mà thấy mình chỉ còn nước độn thổ.

Đi được ba bước, phía sau lưng đã nghe tiếng Minh Nguyệt gọi giật lại

_ Cách cách, người đã tỉnh, để nô tỳ mang nước rửa mặt đến. Ơ sao người lại mang mền gối về phòng … - nói đến đây nàng như hiểu ra tất cả, quay đầu che miệng cười đi vào bếp.

"Nhục, nhục, nhục, thật là nhục quá đi, Vĩnh Kỳ xấu xa, đáng ghét, đều là tại chàng. Tử Vy mà biết ta chỉ có nước đập đầu vào gối tự sát thôi"

Đang thầm rủa thì trước mặt nàng có một bóng người. Không phải xui vậy chứ, nhắc đến Tào Tháo thì Tào Tháo xuất hiện, phải, chính là đỉnh đỉnh đại danh Minh Châu cách cách đang ở trước mặt, sắc mặt muội phu lúc này phải nói là không thể dùng vài từ mà hình dung hết được, dùng một từ đơn giản chính là mắt chữ A mồm chữ O, đứt từng khúc ruột vì đứa đệ tử phản nghịch không coi lời sư phụ ra gì.

_ Hihi, Tử Vy, mới tới sao? - Tiểu Yến Tử cười gượng.

Tử Vy không nể tình gì sắc mặt hối lỗi đó của nàng gì mà bước đến hằm mặt độp ngay

_ Trời ơi, muội đã dạy tỷ những gì, sao có một đêm mà cũng chịu không được vầy nè.

_ Sự thật thì tỷ có đẩy huynh ấy ra thư phòng mà. - nàng vội chống chế.

_ Rồi khuya tỷ cũng trốn ra luôn. - Tử Vy thở dài.

_ Tử Vy, nói khó nghe quá, không phải như muội nghĩ đâu. Tỷ … tỷ... cũng là bị huynh ấy gạt thôi – Tiểu Yến Tử khóc không ra nước mắt.

_ Cái gì ? -mắt Tử Vy mở lớn cực đại

_ Là … huynh ấy quyến rũ tỷ.

Lần này đến phiên Tử Vy muốn đập đầu vào gối tự vận cho xong. Ca ca nàng từ khi nào từ chính nhân quân tử biến thành sói, còn tỷ muội kết nghĩa của nàng từ tiểu lừa đảo giảo hoạt coi trời bằng vung trở thành con heo ngốc nghếch thế này.

3 tháng sau, Hồ thái y chuẩn đóan, phúc tấn nhà ta đã có tin vui, hoàng cung một phen từ trên xuống đều vui mừng thay cho nàng, có lẽ vui quá mà vui luôn cả phần nàng không chừng. Trong lúc Ngũ a ca nhà ta cười tít mắt hãnh diện thì Ngũ phúc tấn khóc không nổi mà cười không ra, đấm lấy đấm để vào ngực chàng, suýt làm chàng nát tim vỡ phổi.

_ Đều là tại chàng, chàng hư chàng xấu, kế hoạch sinh con của thiếp là đều vì chàng mà thành công cốc, bắt đền chàng cả.

_ Wei wei, ngừng ngừng – chàng vừa cười ngất vừa nắm lấy hai tay nàng – nàng muốn con chưa sinh ra đời đã mất a mã sau. Được rồi, ta bồi thường, bồi thường hết, 2 mẫu tử nàng muốn gì ta đều chiều, được chưa – vừa nói xong lại cuối xuống thật gần thật gần nàng.

Cảm giác thấy mùi vị nguy hiểm, nàng lắc mình sang trách

_ Thiếp đang có hài nhi của chàng, không được.

_ Nàng nghĩ xem nếu con chúng ta thấy phụ mẫu nó vì như vậy mà lạnh nhạt nhau nó có vui không, sẽ có cảm giác tội lỗi ám ảnh theo con đấy, không tốt.

_ Chính là Tử Vy nói không sai, từ khi kết hôn chàng thì thành sói, thiếp thì thành heo mà.

_ Vậy thì cứ để sói yêu heo thêm một chốc đi !


End file.
